Dragons and Secrets
by Snowy Analia
Summary: Mayura had never left Nimbus city, being dragon blessed meant that she was always protected. One day she convinces her brother to bring her down to the city below. While in the city Mayura gets captured. She learns about her captors and slowly becomes friends with them. Meanwhile Galbatorix makes a startling discovery. Lots of OCs but still cool. War, based during all the books.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here you go tell me what you think I hope you like it R&amp;R

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayura looked at her older brother with a pleading look, "please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine" he said throwing up his hands, "I'll take you but you can't tell anyone, and you have to wear a cloak."

Mayura looked pleased "Okay let's go now!"

The two of them jumped down from their cloudy home and fell almost seven-hundred feet until they landed in the city of Uru'baen.

The city was dark, everyone was asleep and the shops were closed. Mayura marveled at the shops they were so different from everything in Nimbus City.

She walked around for a while with her brother right behind her. She climbed up the side of a small house and sat on the thatched roof. Her brother climbed up after her and sat down looking at the world around them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Murtagh trudged along the street and as he passed by the last shop on the street he noticed something, there was a little girl and a boy sitting on the roof of the house next to it.

He looked at them and was about to shout to them when the girls cloak fell back revealing in the moonlight pointed ears and an angled face.

Murtagh gasped and slipped into the shadows as the elves turned to face him. However they didn't see him and continued to relax on the roof.

Murtagh turned around and as quickly as he could without making any noise ran back to the palace. When he got there he went straight to the throne room and as always the doors opened on their own. Inside was Galbatorix sitting on his throne.

He was dressed all in black with black gloves and a black cape. Shruiken sat behind him his wings looking like large black drapes. The king had a pale white sword with a pale stone on the end of the hilt in his lap and he looked at Murtagh as he came in.

Murtagh caught his breath and then said as politely as he could, "My lord there are elves in the city I saw them as I walked to the horses outer stables to fetch some extra saddles."

Galbatorix looked surprised which was something new for Murtagh and said, "bring me to them now… how many are there?"

"There are only two and they are past the last shop on red stone road."

Galbatorix stood up and walked down from his throne, "Bring me to them now Murtagh."

Murtagh had to jog to keep up with the king's long stride but he led him through the city to where he had seen the elves.

The girl elf was still there but he didn't see the other one. He heard Galbatorix mutter something under his breath and all of a sudden the girl elf yelped and fell to the ground.

He heard someone run toward them a second later and the other elf appeared. He drew his sword and attacked Galbatorix.

Galbatorix smiled and told Murtagh to get the girl elf then focused on avoiding getting cut to pieces by the other elves sword.

Murtagh looked at the girl who had stood up and looked worriedly at the other elf. The other elf disengaged briefly from Galbatorix and yelled at her to get out. Then went back to fighting Galbatorix.

She shook her head and yelled that she wasn't leaving without him. He responded by yelling at her to get out now or he would lock her in her room for two years.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears but turned and ran down the street. Murtagh raced after her as fast as he could and followed her down an alley way. It was a dead end and she whipped around but stopped when she saw him.

She watched him warily then muttered something he couldn't hear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayura watched the boy who had cornered her in an alley. She couldn't fly away with her wings because then he would see. The firen race was top secret and they were not allowed to let anyone know that they were not elves as everyone believed.

She cast a spell under her breath to transport her brother back to their home and the sudden lack of strength almost made her faint.

Mayura leaned against the wall of the alley and watched as the king Galbatorix came down the alley way. He said something but she was so tired that she couldn't make it out. She started to collapse and felt arms grab her.

She fell unconscious just as they started to carry her away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Galbatorix looked at the young elf laying on the prison bed. She had already been drugged and he had cast a scrying spell to find the male elf. It had revealed him talking to someone but it was somewhere he had not seen before and to someone he had not met so he couldn't see where he was.

The girl had not yet woken up and he had had to feed her strength to stop her from dying. He had tried to search her mind but her mind was well protected and he had decided to wait until she woke up to question her.

She stirred a little and then opened her eyes. She started to blink rapidly so that her eyes could adjust to the light. She sat up a little and looked at him with curious eyes.

She looked a little bit afraid but more curious to him. He studied her as she looked around the prison cell.

She had a petite figure and didn't look any older than ten, perhaps younger. Like all elves she had pointed ears and an angular face. Her eyes were dark blue, and filled with curiosity.

He noticed a few scars on her wrist but didn't think much of it.

He waited for her to turn her attention to him and when she did she asked him "what are you going to do to me?"

He answered with a voice like silk, "that depends on how willing you are to answer my questions."

She replied, "That depends on the question."

He spoke in the ancient language and said, "You are an elf correct?"

"I am like an elf yes."

Galbatorix noticed how she had avoided the question so asked her more directly "Are you an elf, yes or no."

She looked at him with a scared look on her face and finally replied in a small voice "no"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think some of the characters might be a little different then you expected. Their ages are slightly confusing so here they are:

Murtagh=13

Eragon (would be) =10

The boy= 14

And some facts about the Firen (the girl and boys race):

They can summon wings to fly

They live in the clouds

No one except for the first Eragon knows of their existence

They look a lot like elves

There are complex social levels among them

Mayura is really high in the social levels and so is her brother so they are really sheltered and this was her first time going to the ground

Her brother is "slightly" over protected

Tell me what you think Read it and Review it, please.


	2. Secrets and Silence

SO Sorry that i haven't posted in a while but ive been busy with school. (yes even over the summer i did an online course) Also i didn't get many reviews or likes so here you are tell me what you think.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Galbatorix looked at the young girl in surprise. She wasn't an elf, then what was she?

Galbatorix asked her "then what are you?"

She replied "that is one of the questions I will not answer so do not ask it again."

Galbatorix was surprised at her audacity. She was refusing to answer her captor's questions when he could easily torture her.

He smiled though and said "very well on one condition, you answer all of my other questions without a fight."

She considered it for a minute then said "fine I shall"

"What is your name and age?"

She replied, "My name is Mayura blessedOne and I am nine years old."

"Do you know magic?"

"Yes"

"How skilled are you?"

"I can do much and I know spells that you people do not."

"Where are you from?"

She hesitated then said, "Up north"

"Where up north, Du Weldenver?"

She looked like she was struggling with how to answer that but then said, still in the ancient language, "yes"

He looked at her for a minute then stood up and said, "I will return later to question you more."

He walked out of the room and the door shut with a click.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayura watched as the king left her prison room.

It was small, the walls made of gray stone. There was a small Iron "bed" that she was sitting on. Though it didn't feel much like a bed. There was a small table with two chairs made of dark wood. There was a small window with bars on it and she could feel magic on the door and the window.

She sat there for a minute until she was sure the king was gone then reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a bag. The bag was a silvery white with little gold flowers sewn into it. She carefully opened the bag and pulled out a smooth stone. It was silver with gold veins streaked throughout it.

In her hands she held a dragon egg. She had "borrowed it from the vaults of her home. It was one of five and she had taken all of them. She had already re-hidden the other four but she had not had time to hide this one.

She knew she had to keep it hidden along with the scroll in her sleeve from the king. Both of them were very valuable and people would kill for them.

She looked at the egg for a while then put it back in the pouch and put the pouch back in her sleeve. Then she curled up and went to sleep.

She woke a few hours later when the door opened. The boy who had cornered her in the alley walked into the room. He had a plate with cheese, a small loaf of bread, and a pitcher of water.

He set it down on the table then looked at her. "Here's your food, you need to eat."

She stared at him for a second then shook her head, "I'm not hungry especially not for that."

He looked at her then shrugged and went back out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Murtagh closed the door then walked down the hallway. Galbatorix had told him to give her food and water so he had. He hoped she would eat.

He opened the door to his room. And sat down on his bed. His room was nice, the walls were painted red, and there were multiple windows. The bed was made of dark wood and had red blankets on it. Here were two bookshelves each with lots of books. He had a wardrobe made of dark wood with his clothing in it and a desk in one corner for his studies. He also had a table made of dark wood that had four chairs with it.

He was really tired he hadn't gotten much rest because of all of the events. But he still had sword fighting lessons with Tornac.

When he got down to the training fields Tornac was already there.

"Hey Tornac"

"Hey why are you late?"

"Sorry I had to take care of the new prisoner."

"Ah what's he like?"

"It's a girl."

"Oh, what's she like?"

"Well she small and has straight black hair, gray blue eyes, and is really curious. Oh yeah and she has pointed ears and slanted eyes like an elf."

"Really, is she an elf?"

"She said she wasn't."

"That's very interesting, I wonder what will happen to her."

During this exchange Tornac and Murtagh had drawn their swords and started circling each other.

Tornac made the first move, he darted in and did an overcut at Murtagh's head. Murtagh brought his sword up just in time but Tornac flicked his wrist and aimed for Murtagh's side. Murtagh again blocked it then aimed for Tornac's leg. They continued on like that for two hours until they were both to exhausted to continue. Though Tornac won the majority

"Your skill has improved Murtagh, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Tornac."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think? R&amp;R please

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Galbatorix sat on his throne considering the not quite elf girl. He had already consulted the dragons' heart of hearts', but they had no insight on what she was.

Added to that she was very young, younger than any other dragon rider, though she was skilled in magic. The other one was very skilled in swordplay as well.

Galbatorix sat silently and thought about the elf-like girl. Perhaps he could convince her to join him and eventually get her to tell him what she was since wasn't an elf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mayura stared at the food that the boy had put in front of her. It was stale and there was no meat. She did not care that she was a prisoner, she would NOT eat such disgusting food.

It wasn't that she couldn't rough it, she had gone through a lot of training in that area, some less pleasant then others, but she knew that they wanted her alive and for now, unharmed.

Mayura pushed the food away from her and waited patiently for the king or the boy to return. A few hours later she noticed sounds from the hallway.

Mayura moved and sat in a chair by the table. She had to keep her people safe, she knew that they wouldn't leave her here. Although with the grounding that she will get for this she has no doubt that she would prefer to be here after a few days.

Mayura pulled away from her musings as the door opened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rylen was worried. His sister Mayura was a prisoner of a dragon rider. Thankfully he wasn't an elf otherwise he hadn't yet noticed the fact that their was a big cloud above the city yet otherwise he might put some pieces together.

Regardless his little sister was a prisoner, and they were both in big trouble for risking the life of the Firen.

Rylen sat quietly as he was lectured by the head of the family for his actions. He was the first in line for head of the family and he put himself in danger to please his little sister.

He was not allowed to leave the house for two weeks as punishment. Also they were not going to do anything yet. Mayura knew how to handle questioning, and telling the truth while lying. He was just worried that she would get hurt.

Rylen stood when the head dismissed him and headed to the kitchen to get some food.

He still had to inform a certain boy about what happened last night, though he no doubt already knew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well what do you think im part way done with the next chapter. Read and review


End file.
